


and they were roommates (oh my god, they were roommates)

by dreams_and_typewriters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pining, Slow Burn, except its not really an au, mattsun is very not straight and very closeted, post timeskip haikyuu, sort of canon compliant??, will probably add more tags at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_and_typewriters/pseuds/dreams_and_typewriters
Summary: After high school, Matsukawa and Hanamaki's relationship drifted into almost non-existent, to the great concern of the former. But when Hanamaki decides to attend university after all, and ends up as Matsukawa's roommate, the blocker finds himself grappling with his suppressed feelings for his friend even more than usual.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	1. i don't get no sleep 'cause of y'all

Matsukawa Issei couldn’t sleep. 

He tossed and rolled and turned and took the covers off and put the covers on again and he still. could. not. sleep. It certainly wasn't coursework on his mind -  _ who would worry about that anyways? _ \- and everything, for once, was fine between the other two students he knew from school, the infamous couple that was Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

Now Matsukawa was straight. Straight as an arrow. He'd dated women in high school, and that confirmed his complete and total straightness. But he was bothered about a guy. Hanamaki Takahiro. His name rolled off Matsukawa’s tongue like a loving, longing sigh, which was concerning to say the least. He was Matsukawa’s best friend from high school, and he couldn't imagine being without him. In a friend way. Of  _ course _ in a friend kind of way. 

But alas, he  _ was  _ without him. Hanamaki had fucked off to Tokyo the second school ended to go find a job. And good luck to him. Matsukawa had spent the last couple of years at Aoba Johsai jokingly flirting with him, but he’d never picked up on it, which was good, because Matsukawa had been 100%, entirely joking, because he was straight and definitely not  _ actually  _ into his best friend. It was just a joke.

Still, he internally cringed every time he thought about the smirks he’d given his friend, the cheesy pick up lines he was just practicing to use later on girls, of course, the way he’d complimented his laugh the one time when he was really drunk. Of course it all meant nothing, but his relationship with Hanamaki still bothered him. Enough to keep him awake at night, it seemed.

They hadn't talked. At all, not since high school. Hanamaki hadn't texted him  _ once _ , not even to share a meme. Matsukawa has sent texts, actually agonised over wording them, for some inexplicable reason, but they hadn't even been read and he’d just unsent them after a couple of days. They’d never gone this long without talking since they’d met, and of course it made sense - people grew apart after high school when they met new people - but  _ they _ weren't meant to do that. Matsukawa hadn’t thought they were meant to. His friend must have just had other ideas.

Matsukawa turned over again. And again. And he got to sleep.


	2. no off topic questions. because i don't want to.

A loud knock on the door made Matsukawa take his headphones off and pause the game he was playing. A quick scan of his room told him that he was long overdue cleaning it, and if it was a girl, then if she saw it he’d have no chance of dating her ever again. After that demoralising thought, he trudged over to the door and opened it.

Matsukawa stared. He was there. Hanamaki Takahiro, who’d disappeared off to Tokyo without a word, who hadn't talked to him all summer, was at his doorstep. Now he was walking straight into Matuskawa’s room without a word. And now he was flopping down on Matsukawa’s sofa as if he’d lived there his whole life, and hadn't been blanking Matsukawa for months.

“Make yourself at home,” Matsukawa welcomed, the sarcastic tone being diminished by his stuttering.

“Can’t get a job in Tokyo,” Hanamaki finally said, seemingly by way of greeting and explanation simultaneously. “They all need university degrees and shit, so here I am.”

Here he was. Apparently studying at the same university at Matsukawa. How completely fucking perfect.

“I texted Iwaizumi that I was coming and he gave me a tour,” Hanamaki continued, after realising Matsukawa wasn’t going to say anything. So. He’d texted Iwaizumi. Not that Matsukawa was bothered. “Figured I could move in with him, but turns out it’s two to a dorm and he’s already sharing with Oikawa.”

“Oh.” Matsukawa nodded. “So you need a room.” His voice came out flat.

“Yeah, exactly. Iwaizumi said this was where you were living and that you might know someone with needing a roommate.”

“Well I don’t. Try admin, they have a list.” At Hanamaki’s confused expression, Matsukawa walked over to the wall and took down a campus map. “Leave this building, take the first left, then keep going straight and you should find the main campus building. There’s signs to get to the admin department in there so you should be able to find it.”

“Okay. Thanks, man, see you around!” Standing, Hanamaki clapped Matsukawa on the shoulder and spun round. His suitcase trundled behind him as he walked out, leaving the door open like he always did. Matsukawa shut it after him. Like he always did.

He lent against the door and slid down it slowly. He did know someone without a roommate: him. Two weeks into term, Matuskawa’s roommate decided that uni really wasn't for him, freshers week was the main reason he’d wanted to go, and that he could pick up a job in his dad’s shop anyways. And so, Matsukawa was alone.

Not having anyone to share a dorm with was pretty great - he didn't have to get dressed to go and make coffee, could leave the toilet door open, all the living alone stuff. He didn’t even have to pay more rent seeing as the university couldn't exactly blame him for his ex-roomie’s flippantness. So he didn't really want another roommate, thank you very much, especially one who’d texted Iwaizumi during the summer but not him, and who’d seemingly forgotten Matsukawa had gone to the same university at all.


	3. i thought you were bae. turns out you're just fam.

The instructions had been easy enough, and Hanamaki was now looking at the main campus building. The signage in the place was pretty extensive too, and it took very little time for him to find the admin department and walk up to the front desk.

“How can I help you?” The receptionist was pretty hot, Hanamaki noticed. 

“Hi. I was meant to be studying remotely, but it turns out I’m going to be moving here and studying full-time, so I was wondering if there’s any shared dorms available, please?”

“Of course, name and student number, please?”

“Hanamaki Takahiro, and… two seconds…”

“Of course, not a problem.”

Hanamaki fumbled in his pockets until he could fish out his new student card to read out the number on it that he hadn't bothered to memorise yet. “69285157,” he read.

The receptionist plugged the details into their computer and looked back up. “And what are you studying please, Hanamaki?”

“Oh, uh, business.”

“Alright, one second.” More furious typing, and the receptionist nodded. They read from the screen under their breath, scrolling down what Hanamaki assumed was some kind of spreadsheet. “Business, Chemistry, Computer Science, Criminology....” After a few moments of reading, they looked up. “There’s one. Criminology student, dorm block B7. Matsukawa Issei.”

That son of a bitch.

“That, well, that sounds fine, thank you,” Hanamaki replied eventually. 

“I’ll just fill that in then. You should get your paperwork and an invoice to your email in a couple of days. Please try to send it back by the end of the week.”

They took a card from a drawer and stood up. “I’ll be one moment.” They went into the next room and Hanamaki heard the sound of some kind of machine. His curiosity at what the noise was was quickly alleviated; the receptionist walked back into the room and handed him the card. “Here’s the keycard, it should open the appropriate doors for you now.”

Hanamaki thanked them and pocketed the card, lingering in the reception area, noting the receptionist didn't look like they were finished talking.

They handed him a campus map and moved so the computer screen wasn't obscuring their view of the student. “It’s about ten minutes away, go straight on until you’re at the food court, then take a right and it’s in front of you. You should be able to find the room from the signs inside.”

“I know,” Hanamaki chuckled under his breath. “Thank you.” He smiled at the receptionist and turned around, beginning to walk back the way he came.


End file.
